He-Man Unlimited Season 1
by the.dice.rolling.DM
Summary: Taking the core concepts of what made He-man great and re-imagining it for a new generation. When the land of Eternia needs a hero the most out of legend returns He-man. Finding allies amongst the Masters of the Universe they stand fast against the rising power of Skeletor and his minions.
1. Prelude: Powers Awaken

I do not own any of the characters from He-man and the Masters of the Universe. Original Characters are of my creation and subject to use by permission from me. This is a work of fiction any likeness to real people is purely coincidental.

He-Man Unlimited:

Power Awakens

Prelude

The wind howled endlessly as the storm raged across Eternia sounding so like the scream of tormented souls. All the windows in the castle had been shuttered against the storm, but even so all it did was damper the sound. It was into the second day of this horrendous storm that brought the neverending wind and pouring rain already and it showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Most of the citizens within the walls had hunkered down to wait it out.

Pools of water had started to form with threats of flooding the streets. Palace Guards were the only ones out working endlessly to keep that from happening. Voices yelling back and forth barely audible throw the wind gave and received orders as the Captain of the Guard Decker downed his poncho and made his way to the stables. Decker was a strongly built man standing tall, his ebony skin blending in with the darkness. As he walked towards the stable a young guard noticed him heading away from the castle proper and dashed after him.

"Decker!" the young guard called, "Sir, you can't go out into the storm. We have direct orders from King Miro. Orders you gave us sir."

"I'm aware of what orders I gave you Duncan. King Miro is aware of my actions. If it makes you feel better gear up and come with me. I have a feeling that this storm isn't natural. I think I know where it's coming from and who is causing it."

"Sir?" a puzzled looked appeared on the face of Duncan half hidden behind his armored faceplate.

"You heard me right boy, this weather isn't natural. Listen to that howl, it isn't just a howl if you listen close enough. There are words on the wind," Decker waited and watched as Duncan took it in. "It was before your time in the guard boy that we thought we dealt with Hordak, but now I'm not so sure."

Without another word Decker turned continuing on towards the stables, now he had Duncan in tow. If it was as he feared he wasn't sure the two of them would be enough. As he kept stride he motioned for a couple other guards to join them. He offered no explanation to them as they readied their mounts nor as the five of them took off into the terenchel downpour.

They rode in silence as they pushed their steeds to the max. Deker seemed to have a destination in mind and pushed towards it like an animal in a rage. As they headed towards it two other horses seemed to materialize out of the shadows behind them. Duncan was the one who noticed, motioning to Decker who just laughed. He raised his hand indicating that they should slow.

As the two riders caught up the fresh face of Prince Randor shoot the group a wide smile, the other rider his brother Keldor wore his perpetual sneer. "We are to go with you Decker. Father thought it best."

"Who am I to argue with the King. Be prepared boys we are heading into the belly of the beast." With that he pushed the horses on again. Randor feel in next to Duncan who both laughed. The kingdom had known peace these last twenty years after Miro and Decker fought in the war against Hordak defeating him. Even though Duncan knew what Decker feared he felt his old teacher and master was being a little to paranoid.

Keldor feel in behind the rest, allowing a small gap to form between them. He had come of his own accord, Randor had been sent by their father he had come because he knew the source of the storm. He had to warn them before these fools found them. Reaching into a pouch on his side he withdrew a small purple orb. Focussing his mind towards it as he maintained control of his steed he thought a simple phrase, 'They are coming.'

xxx

Deep within the belly of the mountain away from the storm that raged stood three figures around a sulfuric pool glowing center figure was large and muscular, clad in shining black armor his head stood in stark contrast; his face twisted and batlike stark white. He had survived the war but it had changed him Hordak still lived, magic always came with a price. His had been to be bound to a demon who had altered his features. Next to him on the right was Lyn a beautiful young woman who had such raw magical talent he sought to twist and mold as he saw fit; her purple robe blowing in the slight breeze. On his left was Count Marzo, a lesser member of the royal house who sought to change his standing, Hordak rather thought he looked like an overly muscular rat wearing finery than a human.

Hordak stood chanting his spell arms raised skyward, his two disciples by his side looked on in awe offering their powers for their master to draw on. Lyn sensed a pulsing coming from her pouch, reaching in she drew forth a purple orb. As her hand touched it the words, 'They are coming' filled her mind.

Holding firmly to the stone she glanced across to Marzo first who was so lost in his masters chanting that he did not notice. Lyn cleared her throat, "Master they come. Somehow they have figured out it is you causing the storm. We must flee."

Shooting her the most negative of glances Hordak held Lyn's gaze still chanting his spell. Ice went down her spine and she could feel herself losing the power to stand. It occurred to her what was happening, he was drawing from her mana pool souly now. He was punishing her for speaking out during his work. She fell to her knees fighting against him for what seemed like hours, but weakening nonetheless. Finally darkness overtook her.

xxx

Decker and his troop rode for hours before coming to the base of the mountain that Castle Greyskull sat atop. Dismounting he motioned for the men to form up, all did even Keldor. As they made their way into the tunnels below they could see torches had been set and were alight. Someone was definitely here. As they made their way deeper into the tunnels they could hear chanting ahead.

Keldor noticed the fallen form of Lyn as the others saw Hordak. His heart froze, he could not let his bethrowled be found here. As that thought raced through his head another replaced it. Charging in as the others hunkered down he screamed, "He has Lyn and is sacrificing her!" He lunged for her helpless form snatching it as Marzo sent out arcane energy flying his way. Barley dodging it his brash move had forced the others to act as well.

Decker was howling commands at this soldiers as he turned catching a blast to left half of his face. From shadows emerged Hordak's other followers. Grizzlor stood with his crossbow aimed and smoking in Decker's direction. Within moments pandamonium was unleashed as the five warriors aided by Prince Randor engaged in battle. Taking full advantage Keldor found somewhere to hide with Lyn. Using his own limited knowledge of the mystic arts Keldor went about replenishing Lyn's energy. He did just enough to bring her conscious to tell her his plan.

Decker had engaged Hordak in hand to hand combat his club pushed firmly against Hordak's ram staff. Each poured their whole strength into the combat, neither giving an inch. Decker heard the screams as one of his men felt the bite and ripping of flesh from his neck as Leech took hold with his jaws. He could hear the other skirmishing with Marzo who had been forced to switch to his sword. Blood hit his face splattered from where Marzo's sword bit into the soldiers head.. In a flurry of anger he was able to knock the ram staff from Hordak's hands.

"Stand down and tell your men to surrender Hordak, you've lost", Decker spat at the leader of the Horde.

Hordak laughed, no response except laughter. A purple blast caught him midchest and his eyes went wide. The blast had caught him off guard sending him staggering backwards. Rocks crumbled on the edge of the pool where he had been casting his spell, the waters still crackling with the arcane that had not yet been dispelled. Another blast hit him this time everyone saw it was Keldor holding the ram staff who was sending the bolts into Hordak. With one final blast the laughing maniac fell into the pool with a blood curdling scream as his body quickly seemed to melt and vanish. As soon as his body was gone the pool seemed to turn back to just a standing pool of water.

Hordak's men broke at the vanishing of their leader into the caverns. Decker could see out of his one good eye that the day had been won but barely. All his men lived, two just barely. They would need medical attention fast. There would be time for questions at the palace.

xxx

Randor stood at Duncan's side as he and the doctors worked on the two fallen soldiers back in the infirmary. The two soldiers had taken more damage than they had first thought. The first thing they had done was get both of them to a stable condition with the field medic training that all soldiers received.. Once that was accomplished Duncan had went to work on the more critically wounded of the two. Leech had taken large chunks of flesh with his bites, the left arm was all but gone and his neck was missing half of it.

He had been working on some cybernetic components to help fix fallen soldiers, the problem being he hadn't been able to test any of it yet. Sharing his knowledge with the other medical staff, even though untested the young man would surely die otherwise. It would be better try and attempt to save his life then to watch him die. Duncan supplied the parts explaining what each piece did as they attached it. Once they were fairly certain he was out of the woods they tended the next.

Compared to his comrade his injuries were minor much of his scalp and a portion of his skull had been removed during combat. Using a metal plate they were able to seal the skull. When the surgeries were done everyone left the two men to rest.

xxx

Keldor sat next to Lyn's bed his hand holding hers as the handmaidens went about making her comfortable. He made a show of expressing concern and sympathy to the point that the young women giggling agreed to give them some privacy. Once alone he dropped her hand. Whipping it on a handkerchief he pulled from a pocket.

"What were you doing with him? You know we can not be seen to show sympathy for his side," Keldor spat, "What if I had not been there and succured you?"

Lyn lay propped up on pillows, "But if we had succeeded you'd be sitting the throne this moment. And you were there so there is no point to play what if. Besides I was prone and it appeared he was using me for his spell, your brother and those guards would not have been smart enough to figure out what was really going on."

Keldor leaned down inches from her face and let a sly smile play across his lips, "We will sit the throne and no longer have to share power with that mad man. I know what he was trying to find now, what he referred to as the power of Greyskull." He kissed her gently and pulled back laughing.


	2. Part 1: Powers Awaken

Her hands flew over the controls flicking switches trying to bring back on vital systems that had been knocked out when her ship had been hit by some sort of cosmic ray. So far none of the systems were responding causing her to continue on a blind course as the ship sat dead. Marlena Glenn, astronaut for NASA, sat in the command chair consumed by dread. She had lost systems about half an hour ago, she should have enough air remaining in the ship for another hour before she would need to get into a suit. She had done a count and all three canisters were full giving her another 24 hours, after that she would suffocate. Her mission was to look for a new star path and was expected to last three days, she was barley into the first day. A rescue party would find her too late.

She tried the levers and switches again in a different combination seeing if that would work. Still nothing seemed to be responding. Just then her ship was hit again by an unseen force. This time however it seemed to be pulling her down where the one before had knocked her upwards. With the nose pushed up she couldn't see below her which left her with no idea what was below.

Marlena had never been much of a religious woman being a woman of science and logic, but in times of possible death prayer couldn't hurt. She had grown up in a catholic home, she remembered the basics and thought it was at least worth a shot. Folding her arms she began to pray. The ship was hit again breaking her concentration. The nose had angled downward enough to see, a large black hole gaped in front of her.

"Well I'll be damned."

It hadn't been there before, whatever had caused her ship to be hit by these rays must have also opened it. Franticly prayer was forgotten, her only thought that she wasn't too late to get the controls up and running. Sweat was beading on her brow as she switched from trying the conceal and went to the wires themselves. Sparks flew as she tried to crosswire which was a good sign.

The pull on the ship was getting worse. She knew if she didn't get control soon it would be to late. Lights flashed back on and she grabbed the wheel. Trying to pull up the ship budged slightly. She began to try and accelerate but the ship held firm where it was. It was to late she knew but she would be damned if she gave up.

As her ship entered the hole stars began to blink out until there was nothing but blackness. Her ship didn't cave in like she expected instead the only lights from controls. She seemed to exist in this state for what seemed like days but was merely hours, then stars began to appear in her view again. Stars she did not recognize. In the bottom right corner of the cockpits view was a planet, the system giving a quick read out that it would be hospitable.

Better to regroup somewhere solid then to keep going somewhere she was uncertain of. Engaging power she headed down looking for somewhere to land.

Xxx

Randor sat in his room in the tower of the castle looking out at the landscape just contemplating what had happened days before with Hordak. It seemed that he had been half expecting them, it also seemed that Keldor knew that Lyn would be there. Things were not adding up in his mind about the events. He knew bringing his concerns up to his Father would be meet with a dismissal out of hand, if he said anything to Keldor a fight would erupt which would then engulf the whole castle puting the human half against the Gar half. Keldor always seemed to know how to rile up and push the uneasy peace that their Father's marriage to his mother brought.

He would talk to Duncan the next time he saw him. Duncan was one of the few people Randor really felt like he could trust lately with everything that was going on. Keldor's impending marriage to Lyn was all everyone was talking about. Lyn was a daughter of some eastern kingdom that Randor had never heard of nor cared about. Supposedly it was going to bring some valuable trade routes with the union, and Keldor would be able to inherit and rule once the current King passed. Politically it made sense, but the whole thing was driving Randor mad.

As he gazed out the window he thought he saw a glint in the sky, a reflection of light as if off something metal headed towards the Moor of Doom. Grabbing his telescope he tried to focus on the object. It was a ship of some sort, a sort he had never seen before. Throwing aside his telescope he grabbed his sword belt strapping it on, then grabbing his blaster attaching it to his leg. Leaving his room he began to call for Duncan.

Xxx

"You do know when Decker finds us both gone, and he will, he's going to have a fit," Duncan said to Randor as they flew above the tops of the forest on the Jet Sleds.

"He'll be fine, besides we should be back in plenty of time. Our training isn't tell this evening. Lighten up my friend." Randor flipped his sled showing off his flying skills laughing as he did so.

Putting on a burst of speed Randor shot off in front of Duncan putting some distance between them. Duncan had wanted to bring more men with them and leave a note for Decker where they were headed, Randor and grabbed the keys to the sleds and headed out. It worried Duncan how brash Randor could be at times. He was to be King when his Father either stepped down or died; Duncan wasn't sure Randor would prove ready for the task. He knew Decker was trying his best to break Randor of these habits and that he was to try and discourage them as his friend but Randor seemed to do what he wanted when he wanted. At times he could understand Keldor's resentment for being passed over, but he was part Gar and that would never happen in the kingdom.

Duncan sighed pushing his sled to the maximum trying to catch up with his friend. The flight was rather uneventful. As the destination grew closer so did the object that Randor had spied from his room. It was indeed a ship of some sort, there were markings on it that he could make out as they got closer but he could not decipher them.

As it touched down on the soft earth of the moor Duncan could see the ship sink a bit before settling. Randor had stopped hoovering a distance away awaiting his friend. As Duncan came up beside him he said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Nonsense," Randor said, "We have the chance to welcome someone or something to Eternia that has never been here. Think of it as a diplomatic mission." As he finished speaking Randor went about setting his sled down by what appeared to be a hatch.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Duncan muttered under his breath before following.

Xxx

Decker gazed at the floor as he kneeled in front of the King awaiting for acknowledgement to speak. He had spent most of the morning trying to piece together what had happened. The medical unit had not wanted to allow him to leave with his face so badly scarred and his eye missing. They said if he left now there was a chance that the cyber inplant wouldn't take, he didn't care. He had to speak to the King and tell him of Hordak's movements.

King Miro sat on his throne breathing heavily with his eyes looking as if they were closed. He was getting older everyday with each day bringing more sag in his posture, less time he took audience even with his advisors. It was no wonder Decker thought that he wished to see his children wed. With what seemed like much effort Miro raised his hand speaking softly, "Rise Decker, what is it that you have to report?"

Rising the Man at Arms began speaking to his King, "King Miro Hordak was not defeated as we had thought. We encountered him during the storm with your nephew Marzo. They seemed to casting some type of spell and using Lyn as a component of it, though I am not sure that is in fact the case. Prince Keldor assures me it is but it doesn't sit right."

King Miro nodded slowly taking what was being said in. From behind the throne stepped out Keldor, "Trust me Father," he sneered a little, "It is exactly what was happening."

Decker made a mental note in his mind, it wasn't the first time the prince had surprised him but he was certain it would be the last. Each time Keldor or someone close to him had raised suspicion he had been one step in front of Decker.

"Regardless my King, we were able to rescue Lyn. In the scuffle a couple of guards were grievously wounded. Duncan took them to the hospital and offered some of his prosthetics to save them. I have word they will make a full recovery. Hordak I do believe was vanquished this time, he fell into the pit they were using to cast the spell, he seemed to vanish as he fell in. Marzo has not been seen sense."

"Decker thank you for your service. Hopefully we have seen the last of Hordak," Miro's soft voice spoke, "If you find any other information regarding what you've told me please let me know. If that is all please leave us, Keldor and I have much to discuss about his upcoming wedding."

With that he had been dismissed. The King seemed less and less interested in the running of the kingdom. Decker suspected Keldor of doing something, somehow causing the King's failing condition but couldn't prove it yet. He would be glad when he left with Lyn for her lands. Standing he began to leave the hall.

As he reached the doors to the great hall a voice spoke to him in his mind, a feminine voice both soft and firm, "I have need of you Decker. Come to Castle Grayskull."

Without missing a beat he changed directions from heading towards the training grounds towards the hangers. He would need a Jet Sled for his journey to Grayskull. As soon as he entered the chamber he noticed two of the sleds were already missing. Motioning to the guard on duty he waited for him to come over.

"Who took those two sleds?" he already thought he knew the answer but hoped he wasn't right.

"Prince Randor and Duncan sir," the soldier responded.

"Inform me when they return. Meanwhile I'm taking one on a patrol."

Xxx

Decker set the sled down in front of the drawbridge to the looming castle that stood before him. It's green stone chipped and worn from weather, no one had called the old castle home for longer than he could remember. The last of the monarchy who had called it home was King Grayskull but it had been abandoned sense he fell in his fight with the Snake Men. To be here a second time so soon did not sit well with him.

It also didn't sit well with him that he did not know the voice that spoke in his mind, he just knew it was not to be ignored. Standing before the gate he wasn't sure how to get in. As he looked for a smaller door to enter, some guard door or something the bridge made a creeking sound before lowering. The same voice came into his mind, "Enter, we have much to speak of."

His hand went to the gun he had on his hip as he began to walk across the bridge. It was as if that someone was directing him where to go. He walked through empty corridors with tapestries that seemed to never have aged or become dirty, torches lit as he walked. Then he found himself in front of the great chambers doors. Reaching out he went to push them open they wund open of their own accord.

Sitting on the raised throne was a woman of magnificent beauty. Her skin as green as the castle around her. Her hair a fiery red pulled into a tight ponytail. She skin seemed to shimmer where it was exposed from the white battle dress she wore. This time she spoke not in his mind but aloud, "Welcome Man at Arms. We are in great danger. Hordak has sought to bring the prophecy of the children of two worlds to fruition, and he has succeeded in setting it in motion."


	3. Part 2: Powers Awaken

As he approached the hatch to the strange vessel Randor placed his hand on to it. The smooth surface was cool to the touch, he expected some warmth sense it had fallen from the sky but ship was like nothing he had seen before, it was sleek and streamlined. The way it appeared to be assembled almost seemed primitive to him. He moved his hand along it tracing lines on it, a wir began inside and the hatch opened.

Duncan drew his blaster as the hatch lifted aiming for the opening, ready to fire should the need arise. Randor's hand went to his sword but he did not draw. Instead his mouth dropped open as he found himself standing face to face with a beautiful woman clad in unusual clothing. She had on a heavy cloth suit and a helmet of clear glass, but otherwise looked exactly like any other woman.

Duncan was the first to speak, "My Prince you should step away. We don't know if there are more or what their intentions are." He was moving himself to pull Randor back and place himself between the two.

As he moved Randor let go of his sword motioning for Duncan to stay put. "Don't you think if she meant to harm me she already would have? Besides I have a feeling she doesn't even know how she ended up here. Look at her face Duncan, she is as confused as we are."

Randor lifted his hands in a jester he hoped would show that he meant no harm as he addressed the stranger, "I am Prince Randor, this is my bodyguard and friend Duncan. We mean you no harm."

"Well that's good because I have no idea where I am or what is going on," Marlena replied, "My name is Marlena Glenn."

XxxxX

Keldor paced Lyn's room as she slept. His mind replaying the meeting with his Father. The old fool wanted to postpone the wedding again. He said that he needed time to help Randor become more accustomed to holding council with him, that unlike Keldor his brother didn't understand the nuances of ruling like he did. He had said he still needed Keldor until then.

It wasn't that postponing the wedding was a horrible idea, but the longer he had to wait the more time it gave that blasted Decker tim to figure out his plans. So far he had been able to put him off. Keldor didn't know how much longer he could keep diverting him from finding out his true intentions. If that happened before he was ready all his planning could be for naught.

Lyn stirred in her bed letting out a groan almost a whimper. He looked over to her. Hordak had tried to use her to open a portal to impregnate Lyn, he had hoped to start the prophecy of the children of two worlds. He shook his head, if that had happened and Lyn found with child before they were ready his Father would have called the wedding off.

She shot straight up panting heavily. Sweat dripped from her brow, her body clammy and lacking color. "Keldor, Hordak set something in motion. Something that will change all our plans."

With a few movements Keldor was by her side, "What do you mean Lyn? What has he sat in motion?"

"I had a vision. Go to the hanger. Your brother returns but he is not alone."

He could see she was clearly shaken. He didn't wait for an explanation before he flew from the room. Racing down the corridor he cursed Hordak. He had planned of dealing with the old fool and usurping him before anything could happen. Now all of his plans could be ruined.

XxxxX

As Keldor entered the hanger he could see a large group gathering around the Jet Sleds. As he got closer he could see that his brother was the center of attention, or at least he had assumed his brother was until he saw the strange woman next to him. Could this be what Lyn was referring to? It had to be didn't it. Yet how could it be? Hordak had been clear, he planned on bringing an essence over to impregnate Lyn to insure they controlled to prophecy. Then it hit him. By meddling in the ritual and interrupting it the parameters had changed, everything had changed but to what extent?

Taking deep breaths he calmed himself, giving himself time to look like he had not just ran to the hanger. Once he was sure that everything was under control he began to walk towards the crowd. As he approached he could hear his brother speaking.

"We need to get her ship brought to the castle. Duncan will oversee its retrieval. We also need to set up a room where she can rest. This is a strange world for her, there is a lot for her to take in and for us also."

Randor was acting the Prince for once and not the normal fool. He could see that it was an act to impress this visitor. She was decent looking he could admit, and he could also see Randor was taken with her. So she was from another world he gathered by his brothers words. Most interesting.

"Brother," Keldor spoke up forcing his way through the group, "you bring the most beautiful guest into the palace and let her be set upon by all these people?" He took her hand bowing slightly while kissing its back, "This will not due. Here follow me my dear. We need to let you rest, I'm sure our Father will want to speak to you once you've had some time to gather your thoughts and rest."

He didn't let Randor respond before pulling this new arrival through the crowd. Damage control was all that was on his mind. He had to limit the amount of people who knew about her. Something would have to be done about Randor and Duncan, that was the hard part. Dealing with the rest of the rabble that had been exposed to her would be easy enough.

XxxxX

"Father, she is a stranger in a strange land. She has no one here and no means to return to her world. She doesn't even know how she got here!" Randor roared at his Father, "She is no threat to our Kingdom."

Keldor stood behind their Father's throne looking down on Randor from the dias. A smile playing across his lips as he stood silently. The first thing he had done after stashing the woman away was to see the King. He had told him there was a stranger in their castle, that Randor had invited her in knowing nothing of her, that if it were he that he would treat this woman as a spy tell more could be discovered. It had worked.

The King had called for Randor and now here they were engaged in an argument over the future of this woman. It left Keldor in a position to figure out what to do himself. Hordak had brought her to this world even if it was unbeknownst to him. She had some part to play in the grand scheme of things, Keldor just had to figure out what.

"She will remain in her room tell I say otherwise. That is my decision and it is final," King Milo looked down sternly at his youngest son who stood before him matching his eye contact. Randor was the first to look away.

Without another word Randor stormed from the room. The guards barely had time to open the doors before he reached them. As soon as he was out of the room Keldor placed his hand on his Father's shoulder.

"You did what you had to for the safety of the Kingdom Father. That is all. Randor will see it and come around once he has calmed down," Keldor cooed into his ear. However Keldor had plans to make sure Randor never calmed down which would bring his own downfall.


End file.
